


Durarara!! x2.5, The Official Guidebook!

by ithefantasticfanatic



Series: Durarara!! x2.5 [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Full Cast - Freeform, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Kidnapping, Literally every tag from the actual story applies here, M/M, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking, Taxi Drivers, The Author Regrets Nothing, This may just be the most pretentious thing ever published, Yandere, cupid's arrows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithefantasticfanatic/pseuds/ithefantasticfanatic
Summary: As many of you who are following the official story know, I sometimes go a little overboard in my attempt to recreate the feel of a new season of a TV show. At this point, I figured why not go all out?One of my favorite things about anime is the extra materials, the fanart, the official art, character songs and Omakes, published short stories and such. That's why I decided to take a crack at it myself. This, and my Tumblr (posted inside) will be home to all the fun extras you could imagine!Featuring: Concept art, (in process of being) recorded character songs, polls, deleted scenes, playlists, contests, pleads for help because I am horrible at languages but half my characters are multilingual, and more!





	1. Forward (Justification for Existence)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Durarara!! x2.5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279207) by [Rosey Writes (ithefantasticfanatic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithefantasticfanatic/pseuds/Rosey%20Writes). 
  * Inspired by [The Bachelor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650959) by [Kanra_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra_chan/pseuds/Kanra_chan). 



Alright, so, as you guys know, I just got back from a four-month hiatus due to not-so-fun personal issues. It's a long story, all up in the Update chapter in the fic, but, to summarize, I'm back, and decided what better way to celebrate than the most self-indulgent fantasy in history?

As a lot of you know, the whole inspiration for Durarara!! x2.5 came from the ending of the original anime. I won't spoil too much, especially since it's similar to the books, but I wasn't a huge fan of how the last couple episodes went for one character in particular. I was going to just brush it off, it's just TV after all, but it wouldn't leave my head. I talked about it nonstop with my roleplay partner, and we started joking around about what it would be like if our characters were in the Durarara universe. And so, from those talks, Durarara!! x2.5 was born! 

It started as just a pet project, I was never going to publish, meant just as a way to fix the series myself. But as the word count went up and my passion grew, I felt the need to share it. I knew OC works were far from popular on here, so I figured I'd get maybe ten views total, but that was alright. Half the reason I wanted to do it was to grow out of the need for validation. Once again, as the update will tell you, I haven't. But I'm still trying!

Sorry, getting off topic. 

Anyway, as people jumped on and supported me, I started thinking, what if I really made this into a thing? Went the full distance with this story? I already had a lot of assets for the characters, as I've used them all in hundreds of unpublished stories prior, Eliot, in particular, being part of a massive Hunger Games monstrosity not even close to finished that I was planning on finishing after x2.5, Fiyero has a full character song, I have art for most of them, old quotes, and there were a bunch of scenes that didn't make it into the final cut of the story that I really wanted to share, like what Eliot and Jason were doing while Izaya and Shizuo were under the effect of another not-named-spoiler. I have playlists fifty songs long, for almost every pairing in the book, and just generally thought it might be cool to have a place to share it all! 

So, now that I've (kinda) justified the existence of this 'Guidebook', here's some of what I have planned!

Anything fan produced at all, I will a hundred percent post (if I get permission from them, of course), with full citations. Seriously, I might actually cry of happiness. Playlists, art, aesthetic posts, memes, seriously I love them all.

Playlists, as I have way, way too many. I won't post all the songs unless someone requests it, but I have a bunch of 8tracks playlists. 

Full scene scoring. Most scenes in Durarara x2.5 actually have music set to every moment when I write them, so I'll add in that at one point.

And Audio-book reading. Not done by me because my voice range is from Minnie Mouse to Migraine, but I have some friends with normal voices who volunteered to help me out.

Concept art! A lot of concept art. 

Full character songs! Fiyero's is almost out, Eliot's is being written, I have one planned for Jonathan and Jason. Once I get through all the OCs, I want to have a second run of the original ones too. The only reason I'm not starting with them is that chances are their original ones are much, much better.

Polls, contests and the like. I plan on having these rather often, since I find them a ton of fun, an a great excuse to talk to people.

In between scenes, shrot stories, and specials. Basically I fell in lvoe with the ideas of Ovas or those extra episodes/mini movies they produce sometimes, and want to make some of those in literature form.

Whatever you guys would like! This is a place I want to be able to really communicate with everyone. Feel free to request something if you want to see it, ask whatever questions you'd like. I'm half-thinking of actually doing a character Q and A, so if you think you'd like that, let me know!

Thanks everyone who suffered through this thing. Hopefully this is fun for you guys, or at least something to get a giggle out of. Have a great day/night, and see you soon! Next update of x2.5 should be around this weekend. Would be sooner, but, I have to do a lot of research on Norse History.

Next Chapter's going to be a wild ride, to say the least.


	2. Ithefantastic Attempts a Stats Page

Hey everyone! I, one of the coolest things about Manga to me is how they have the page with all the character's stats; height, weight, age, etcetera. It really helps fanfic writers like me out a lot to be able to reference stuff like that. I figured I'd take a crack at it here! The art for them will come later, as AO3 is really confusing for adding pictures, but, here we go! The basic stats for all the OC's going by the format of the Durarara Wiki, with information revealed as of ** _2/14/17._** I'll update these as more information is revealed in story.

**~~O~~**

###  **Name**

Eliot Santana Swift

###  **Age**

17 (At Introduction)

###  **Birthday**

January 4

###  **Height**

152 (5'0")

###  **Weight**

42kg (93 lbs)

###  **Blood Type**

AB

###  **Occupation**

Student

Thief

Apprentice Information Broker

###  **Affiliation**

Izaya Orihara

###  **Online Names**

Jungle

###  **Family**

Lyudmila Swift (Mother)

Ferdinand Swift (Father)

Simon Brezhnev (Uncle)

Unnamed Siblings

 

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

###  **Name**

Fiyero Deamorte

###  **Age**

17 (At Introduction)

###  **Birthday**

February 15

###  **Height**

67 (5'7")

###  **Weight**

49kg (109lbs)

###  **Blood Type**

O

###  **Occupation**

Student

Celebutante/Celebrity

Model

###  **Affiliation**

Unknown

###  **Online Names**

Rosey

###  **Family**

Unknown

 

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

###  **Name**

Jason Tashiro Starkweather

###  **Age**

18 (At Introduction)

###  **Birthday**

July 1

###  **Height**

193 (6'4")

###  **Weight**

91 kg (200 lbs)

###  **Blood Type**

B

###  **Occupation**

Student

Street Fighter

Debt Collector Apprentice

###  **Affiliation**

Shizuo Heiwajima

Fiyero Deamorte

###  **Online Names**

Robin

###  **Family**

Jonathan Starkweather (Younger Twin Brother)

Unknown Uncle

Unknown Father

Unknown Mother

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

###  **Name**

Jonathan Starkweather

###  **Age**

18 (At Introduction)

###  **Birthday**

July 1

###  **Height**

185 (6'1")

###  **Weight**

72kg (160 lbs)

###  **Blood Type**

O

###  **Occupation**

Taxi Driver

###  **Affiliation**

SW Ikebukuro Taxi Company

###  **Online Names**

Unkown

###  **Family**

Jason Starkweather (Older Twin Brother)

Unknown Uncle

Unknown Father

Unknown Mother

 

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

###  **Name**

Hisashi ‘Sparks’ Fumihito

###  **Age**

Presumed ‘Around Sixteen’ (At Introduction)

###  **Birthday**

October 19

###  **Height**

188 (6'2")

###  **Weight**

68kg (149 lbs)

###  **Blood Type**

Medical Records Lost

###  **Occupation**

Unknown

###  **Affiliation**

Eliot Swift

###  **Online Names**

Unkown

###  **Family**

Unknown

 


	3. The Single Best Day of My Life (Fan Art)

Hey everyone! It's Ithefantastic here and welcomes to what is actually the best day of my life.

Alright, I know that sounds kinda nuts, just hear me out. I remember clearly in fifth grade, when I decided I wanted to try this whole crazy writing, I set some total goals for myself. That I'd publish a book by the end of middle school (didn't work out), I'd have an interview about one of my books (also never happened), and someday someone would make fanart/fiction about a character I created. I figured that if I could do any of those things, it meant my life meant something. Even if I couldn't get into the college I wanted, didn't make it as a writer, and ended up with an 'average' life, at least I'd know I actually had an effect on someone's life, even if just for a couple minutes.

Honestly, this whole week has been surreal and amazing. The Durarara community welcomed me back despite a ridiculously long hiatus, I got my first boyfriend who's also possibly my best friend, my first real date is tomorrow too, I finally understand a concept in physics, and I accomplished my biggest dream of all time. Not bad :)

Enough rambling. Anyway, I present to you the  _amazing,_ absolutely beautiful artwork of  **Blubblubbulby!** You can find more amazing work of theirs at their tumblr, https://ellektrico.tumblr.com/ . I a thousand percent recommend checking them out. Their  _Otherside of the Book Case_ art is gorgeous, and they're seriously an awesome person all around :) 

 

Fiyero Deamorte

 

Jason Grace

 

 

By the way, sorry for this chapter of X2.5 taking so long. I'm trying to fact check everything, so I needed to do some deep dives in Norse Myth and figure out how to say things in Old Norse. This is going to be a doozy. 


	4. Single Best Weekend of my Life (Fanart + My First Date!)

Alright I know you guys are probably sick of excuses, but, I just got back from my first date! It was awesome, we played Risk and Civilization and Fabel, he made me a pot roast himself, and got Reeses Cups because he remembered I liked them. I was nervous, really nervous, but I'm so glad I went. 

 

Anyway, without further ado, the continuation of the amazing work of https://ellektrico.tumblr.com/, or  **Blubblubbulby!**

 

Eliot Swift

 

Jonathan Starkweather

 

Fiyero 2.0!

 

 

That's it for today! Also, just letting you guys know, if you like Jason and Joanthan, my friend, who originally came up with the characters, has started up a story herself. It doesn't include them, but the characters include their usual charm, and a couple of the characters from 2.5 may just make a surprise appearance ;) (Hint, nobody should, ever, trust Fiyero with a wand). You can check it out at http://archiveofourown.org/works/13704012/chapters/31478085. Pay attention to the tags though, this story is much darker than the first chapter would lead you to believe.


End file.
